


I Hate That I Want You

by zeroth



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroth/pseuds/zeroth
Summary: Ever since you and Reno first met you’ve been at each other throats, One night all those feelings come out.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Kudos: 56





	I Hate That I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything nsfw, So please keep that in mind as you read.

_~~Prompt:~~ _

_Pairing: Reno x Female!Reader_

_Summary: Ever since you and Reno first met you’ve been at each other throats, One night all those feelings come out._

* * *

You hear a knock on your door and run over to open it without looking. You immediately regretted that decision when you opened it and came face-to-face with the man who you hated most right now. You closed it as quickly as you opened it in hopes of leaving Reno on the outside but with his speed that was nothing more than a wish. “What's wrong? Not happy too see me?” You knew you shouldn’t answer him but you couldn’t help it. “No! After today you have some nerve showing up here!” You yell while pointing a finger at him. He grabs your finger but before you could pull away he gives it a slight squeeze, which only adds to your sour mood. You crossed your arms and looked at him while waiting for him to speak. “I just wanted to come by and see how you’re doing, When you left work you seems a little upset.” He said the last part with a mocking tone.

You don’t know why, but you slapped him. You looked at him and watched as he brought his hand up to rub his cheek. He licked his lips then gave you his signature smirk, causing you to slap him again. This time he immediately went back to looking at you while walking towards you. Once again you slapped him and once again he went right back to looking at you and walked towards you. You raised your hand to slap him again but when your back met with the wall you stopped, which gave Reno the opportunity to grab you wrists and pin them against the wall while press his body against yours. The smirk that was on his face has turned into a smile as he leaned down to kiss your neck. “Wh-What are you doing?” You ask trying to avoid making any sounds. He chuckled lightly before replying “Giving you what you want. I know under all the hateful words and slaps, You want me.” During his sentence he moved from kissing your neck to kiss your jawline and finally positing himself where his lips were almost touching yours. When his eyes met yours and you saw how full of lust they were you couldn’t help but give in. You grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him in that small distance until your lips met. He smirked into the kiss then licked your bottom lip. You smirked back, denying him entrance. He gave a chuckle then grabbed your ass causing you to gasp. He quickly put his tongue into your mouth. The two of you fought for dominance but Reno quickly won.

You let out a soft moan as you fell him run his hands from your hips up your side while taking your shirt with.He started halfway though and focused on unbuttoning the rest of his suit jacket. Once he undid the last button you shove the jacket off his shoulder then run your hands down his chest until you reached his belt. Looking up at him while biting your lip you began to unbuckle his pants. However you stopped right before you pull it through. You look up at him and see his eyes narrowed at you. Leaning in you placed a kiss directly below his ear before whispering “You’re not the only one who can tease.”

You heard a soft chuckle from Reno and felt his hands grip your thighs and give them a couple of taps. You glance up at him with a raised eyebrow, your way of asking ‘Are you sure?’. He sent you a wink then proceeded to tap your thighs again. You placed your hands on his shoulders then jumped up and wrapped your legs around his waist. After jumping Reno moved his hands from your thighs to cup your ass. He pushed you up against the wall then continued the heated kiss from earlier. Just like earlier you felt his tongue run around your bottom lip, this time however you gave him the entrance he desired. You heard Reno let out a soft moan then felt his tongue make contact with yours. You expected him to take control again, however you were pleasantly surprised when he let your tongues move together.The kiss continued as Reno walked to two of you to your bedroom.to kiss as Reno walk.

You let out a gasp as Reno tossed you on your bed, He chuckled at your shocked expression then started unbuttoning his shirt. While he worked on his shirt you sat up and stood on your knees and continued to remove his belt. Once his shirt and pants were fully removed Reno turned his attention to you. He started by removing your shirt, when it was off Reno made a trail of kisses starting at your lips then finishing at your left breast. He attached his lips to the nipple while one of his hands payed attention to the other nipple. After a couple of seconds he switched. Once he was done he pulled away and instructed you to law down on the bed. As you did what you were told, Reno took off the remainder of his clothes. By the time you got situated Reno was already on the bed crawling up to you.

He glanced up at you and gives you a ‘are you sure?’ look, You responded by wrapping your legs around his waist and slightly pulling him towards you. He leans down to kiss you while lining himself up with your entrance. The two of you moan . He slowly pulled himself out then repeated the action a couple of times before sending you a wink then bottomed out **.** Your hands went to his shoulders, nails digging in as he sped up his pace. “Harder, please!” You begged, He quickly accepted your request causing you to arch your back. He took this opportunity to kiss and bite at your neck. You let out a quick high-pitched scream then moved your hands around his back, leaving scratches along the way.

You let out a whine as you feel him pull out. “Hands and knees.” He whispered in your ear. You quickly obeyed. Once in position he slapped your ass before sliding himself back into you. He grabbed your hips then gently thrust himself in a couple of time then continued his rough pace. You put your face into the pillow to try to conceal your moans but Reno grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled causing you to let out a louder moan. “Don’t hide it, I wanna hear you.” He told you through his grunts. You pull yourself up on your elbows and let out a loud moan, From behind you can hear Reno’s praising words.“That’s right baby, Let me know how I made you feel.” You attempt to respond, but the feeling in your stomach, you let out a louder moan than before. “I’m- I’m close! I’m so close!” Reno sped up his thrust "I know baby, So am I.” Reno could feel you clench around him, causing Reno to spill himself inside of you.

The next morning the first thing you feel is an arm draped across your waist. You attempt to get up but is quickly stopped by a pain in your legs. You quickly move back to your original position. You hear a chuckle from behind you “Having trouble?” You could hear the smirk on with face which causes you to roll your eyes, then you roll yourself so you’re facing him. “You seem proud of yourself” It came out mostly like a question but you both already knew the answer. “Of course I am.” He rolled you on your back then climbed on top. You attempted to push him off but he grabbed your hands and pined them on either side of your face. “Reno, We have work.” He leaned down to kiss you while saying “Not if I told everyone we’d be late today.” “You didn’t.” You widened your eyes and Reno laughed at your reaction. He leaned down and gave you a quick kiss “ I didn’t, but seeing as we have over an hour until we need to get to work.” he once again lean down, but this time to kiss your neck. When you had to bite back a moan, you knew it was going to be a long day.


End file.
